Orange Juice and Chocolate
by HateToLove
Summary: Jade has to deal with Cats crazy mood swings and cravings! which is to be expected from a pregnant woman.
1. Cravings

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic so no murdering the noob! Btw I do not own victorious or any of the characters yada yada yada you know the rest. Onward with the story!**

"So how is cat doing?" Beck asks from his seat across from mine. He invited me out to have coffee at Starbucks. The reason he asked me to meet him was because, being my best friend, he knew I needed a break from seven months pregnant wife Cat.

"She is just fine and dandy thank you very much." He gives me the _Jade I know you too well, tell me what's up_ face. "She's driving me crazy Beck!" I say a little louder than I intended. Earning us a few glances from people sitting around us. "She has been saying and doing the craziest things. Yesterday she started crying out of nowhere and accused me of not loving her anymore because I gave her chocolate chip ice cream that had an odd number of chips! And you don't even want to know the crazy shit she has been craving for! It could be two o'clock in the morning but if Cat wants fried chicken, I have to go out and get it for her! I can't wait, just two more months and no more pregnant Cat!"

He looks at me with wide eyes "Wow, it's like cat times 10. You see this is why tori and I have agreed to wait to have children until we have fully established careers." He says smugly.

I almost spit my coffee out while trying to contain my laughter. "oh please don't give me that shit. We all know the only reason you haven't planted the_ seed _yet is because you're scared it will make you seem old. Hell, Vega was ready to have kids with you a year after you two got together" I finish off with a smirk.

"That is so not true!" is his hopeless attempt to defend himself. "ok maybe a little bit, but come on jade my good looks and fabulous hair can only get me so far." At this, we both burst out in hysterical fits of laughter. Only to be interrupted by my cell phone vibrating.

_Jadey! I need you to get me orange juice and chocolate __**now**__ pleaseeee!_

Oh no she's at it again. "Uh beck I have to go cat wants me to get her chocolate and orange juice to satisfy her crazy pregnant cravings." I say while maneuvering out of our booth and grabbing my purse.

"Ok good luck and tell cat I said hi." Im already at the door when he waves good bye.

"Yeah only if you tell Vega I said go fall in a ditch" I respond with an evil grin.

"Always kind words with you jade!" he yells as I walk out the door.

* * *

"Cat, Babe, I'm home!" I call out to her, closing the door with my foot due to my hands being occupied with a carton of orange juice and four bars of chocolate. _Yeah that should hold her off for at least an hour _I think to myself.

" I don't want them anymore! Take them back!" she screams at me from our bedroom. She's crying, _again. _I put down the items and proceed into our room. When I arrive, she's completely submerged under the covers refusing to acknowledge my presence.

"kitty cat tell me what's wrong. Why don't you want your chocolate and OJ?" usually using her favorite nickname calms her down but it doesn't seem to be working because she begins to cry even _louder_.

"Jadeykins! Stop talking about it the baby doesn't like it! She says chocolate is bad for her!" she pops out from underneath the covers only to dive back under after she yells at me. I quickly follow her under and wrap my arms around her now very round belly.

"cat the baby can't talk. "I tell her as nicely as I can. "yes she can jadey, that's how she told she was a girl and not a boy." She responds with as much seriousness as she could muster. My eyes popped right out of my skull when she says this. We both agreed that we wanted the sex of our baby to be a surprise but because I was impatient, I sort of threatened the doctor to tell me our baby's sex without cats consent. So how the hell did she know we were having a girl!

"Cat, sweet heart, how do you know we're having a girl." I say my voice shaking from the nerves.

" I already told you silly, she told me! oh and jadey I feel better now she says its ok if I eat the chocolate!" and with that Cat gives me a giggly kiss and jumps out of bed heading towards the kitchen where her snack awaits . Leaving me under a heap of sheets. _Man, my wife sure is a trip. _But she's a trip worth taking and that's all that mattered to me.


	2. 8 months later

_**8 months later…**_

_Waaaa waaaaa waaaaaa!_

"It's your turn cat." I mutter while pulling my pillow over my head. Our beautiful baby was crying, _again._ No matter how cute she is with her full head of dark brown hair, and her big brown eyes I will never get used to waking up to her screams.

Cat shifts in bed to try and get a better look at me even though we're in the dark."It was my turn for nine months Jadey I think it's your turn." She states while repeatedly poking me on my arm. "Fine I'll get up, just stop poking holes in my arm." She giggles at this and stops prodding my now tender arm. She leans over and gives me a kiss. "Good luck Jade." She says before turning over and closing her eyes trying to recapture sleep.

_Good luck _is exactly what I'm going to need I think to myself as I groggily get off the bed. Ever sense little Elizabeth west-valentine was born she has been less than decent towards me. Every time I held her, she erupted into tears. When I fed her she always, and I do mean always, threw up on me. Yes, a baby throwing up after eating is something that occurs frequently, but my goodness the way she regurgitated her food was _unnatural_. It could only be described as a river that has been let free by an imperfection from the damn that kept it back. She even threw her toys at me, toys that _I_ bought her. As I reached her nursery, her now amplified cries made the walls feel as if they were vibrating. She could cry for hours if you let her but then i would get even less sleep. She sure does have her mother's lungs, cat can also scream for hours. I would know I'm the one who causes her screams which are usually of pleasure.

_Waaaa waaaaa waaaaaa!_

"Shhh don't cry liz mommy's here to help." Speaking to her only made her wails louder. I pick her up and grab the already prepared bottle of milk and attempt to feed her. Cat always makes one for the baby before she goes to sleep and it stays warm until it's time to feed Liz. I try to feed her but she doesn't want the bottle. _Maybe she has a dirty diaper _I pick her up, bring her butt up to my face, and sniff.

_Pfftttt! _What the hell was that! I know she did not just fart in my face! Gross, now I smell it. She did fart in my face and it smells like rotten milk.

"Jade did she fart in your face?" I hear a giggling cat say from the door way. "She did! Can you believe her! Why does she hate me so much?" Feeling defeated, I put her back in her crib and sit in the wooden rocker next to it and bury my face in my hands. I feel tears stingy my eyes but before a salty drop could fall from my face cat was on my lap, arms firmly around my neck.

"How could you think something like that!" she's crying now "Elizabeth loves you so much! She just shows her love differently, she gets that from you Jade. Don't you ever say something like that again!" She sniffles and I wipe the tears off her face with my thumbs. "you're right she does love me, she came from you so she has to love me." she smiles at me. "I'm sorry I made you cry cat, forgive me ?" I ask my voice full of hope.

"I don't know. Do I get a prize?" now I'm confused. "A prize for what?" she looks at me as if i didn't know the answer to two plus two. " For forgiving you silly!"

"Oh, so you want a prize? I have the perfect one for you." I say with a devious smirk. I pick her up, wrap her legs around my waist, and start my trek to our bedroom. "Wait!" she yells. "what about Liz?" I step back enough to get a good look at her. She's fast asleep her breathing calm and rhythmic. " she went back to sleep." I whisper back to Cat. "I guess she was crying because she had _gas_." Cat says in between laughter. "oh you're going to get it now Kit-Cat."

"Scary, what is the big bad jade going to do?"

I bite her ear and she shivers a bit. I pull back and whisper in her ear "make you scream." And with that I lead her to our bedroom.


End file.
